kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Warspite
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes Character Appearance * Warspite holds in her left hand one of the Crown Jewels of the United Kingdom (The Sovereign's Orb to be precise). * She has long blonde hair styled in a french braid and blue eyes conforming to the Japanese stereotype of Western foreigners, along with a broader nose and face than the Japanese shipgirls in the game. Her outfit consists of a long sleeved corseted white off-shoulder dress with a red ribbon placed at the front; said ribbon having a red rose in the middle. On her head she wears a black hairband with a mini crown on the side. Her legwear is comprised of white thighhighs held up by garter straps and high heeled black mary janes. Despite being a Queen Elizabeth-class, her jewelry is moderate and only consists of a couple silver necklaces. The machinery behind her is in the shape of a throne on which she sits on. She carries a globus cruciger in her left hand and a scepter-like mast in her right hand. Personality * Warspite behaves in (the Japanese impression of) the manner of a sedate, high-class British lady. Due to the connection of the English language, several of her lines reference Iowa and Kongou, and she is often depicted in fanart alongside one or both of the two. Due to her war history, she has a connection to several other ships, as well. * She also has hourly lines regarding a grudge against the German ships, talking about her shared history with Italian ships Littorio and Roma at the hands of the Luftwaffe, while Zara and Pola fear her. Trivia In-game *She is the first British ship introduced in game. * Unlike foreign ships that only uses short non-Japanese phrases, which includes Kongou, Warspite fully practices intersentential Code Switching in speech, where full sentences of English are spoken by her, interspersed with equally complete Japanese speech. This practice, especially by a Seiyuu, is regarded as rare, especially with the fluency taken into account. This trait, albeit with more improvements, has been passed on to Uchida's second voice acting role for Ark Royal. Historical *Launched on 26 November 1913, HMS Warspite, affectionately known as "The Grand Old Lady", is the most highly decorated warship in Royal Navy history, with a long and distinguished career. *She first saw action during the First World War at Jutland, during which she recieved a hit which knocked out her rudder, swinging her out of line and circling towards the German fleet twice, despite this and taking over 150 hits she was able to restore control and make for home. *Between the wars she was given a major modernisation, improving her armour, engines, fire directors and AA loadout. This completely changed her superstructure and look. *Her first actions of WW2 were in the Norwegian campaign, most notably the Second Battle of Narvik where she and her accompanying destroyers caused the destruction of eight German destroyers, as well as sinking a submarine with her Swordfish floatplane. After this she was sent to the Mediterranean where she saw heavy action escorting convoys and shore bombardments, as well as the Battle of Calabria and most famously the Battle of Cape Matapan, In which after a brief daylight action and carrier strike Warspite an two of her sisters engaged in a night battle which resulted in the sinking of Pola, Zara, their sister Fiume and two destroyers. The following month she took part in the defence of Crete, where she was badly damaged by a bomb and sailed to America for repairs. Returning from repairs and training she was sent straight to the Indian Ocean to become flagship of the British Eastern Fleet as Japan moved further West. During the Indian Ocean Raid she detected several aircraft, but no surface action developed and the two British carriers were unable to locate the Japanese fleet. After some smaller operations and training from Ceylon she covered operations in Madagascar. She returned to the Mediterranean to cover the landings on Sicily, and then escorted the surrendered Italian fleet. She was then sent to Salerno, where she would be hit and badly damaged by a Fritz X bomb (the same type that sunk Roma) requiring further time in repairs. It was during this period that Admiral Cunningham signaled "Operation well carried out. There is no question when the old lady lifts her skirts she can run." Her final actions of the war were to be bombardment of the French coast, being the first ship to open fire on D-Day, she fired so many rounds her guns wore out. She hit a mine on the return journey, and was only partially repaired before being sent back out for more bombardments. Her final action was the first day of November 1944. She was by this point in very poor condition and was placed in reserve, there was an effort to retain her as a museum but to no avail *She was taken to be scrapped in 1947, but was separated en route from her tugboats when a storm hit, making her run aground near Prussia Cove. She was scrapped three years later after an extensive salvage operation, and a memorial to her now stands near the place where she was grounded. *Warspite holds the record for having the furthest confirmed gunnery hit by a battleship against another battleship in motion, when she landed hits against the Italian battleship Giulio Cesare from 24 km out during the Battle of Calabria. This is also the joint record for a hit in general, being shared with Scharnhorst. References Category:Royal Navy Vessels Category:World War II Survivors